Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Short-story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss. Larson owns ... in more ways than one! That is because he rules and Larson OWNED! Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.
1. Chapter 1

Larson, Jonathan Approximate Words Counted 200

2012 Jonathan Larson

Introduction ...Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short-story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss._ Larson owns ... in more ways than one! That is because he rules and Larson OWNED!_ Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

_ This is rated M… ... because it's an adult situation.

The End

Jonathan Larson Approximately Words Counted 2,300

Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was... ... _**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fourth ...9:10 P.M... ...Eastern Standard

Time._

**_ _ _**Angel led him past the 11th St lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and **Collins** walked across the street crosswise**._ **Angel turned around ...smiling at Collins ...slowly pulling his hand._ Collins stopped a second saying, "My friends ...though ...why are you doing such to help out someone like me ...somebody you just met? My friends wait for me._ They are waiting ...spending **Christmas** together ...Davis_,_ Cohen _and_ I used to live together in this studio loft together._ It's Christmas!_ I have to go!"

**_ _ _**Angel said, "Wrong...it's not Christmas ...it's Christmas Eve ...and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don'tya think?_ I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question. **Why am I doing it,** you asked?_ I've already said it: I am doing it because **Hell, it's Christmas Eve!**_ You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a'knuckle sandwiches._ Davis and Cohen can have Collins as a present on Christmas morning...let me make you forget about being mugged**." _**Angel led the way with Collins trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand._ Collins let her drag him along after Angel because he was intrigued by this Angel** ...**and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment._ Collins knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel!

_Collins knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind._ It wasn't too **good** to ever be true ...Angel was too true to be bad for Collins**._ **If Angel meant ill toward Collins, Davis, and Cohen ...then Angel would have been more blatant about having sex with him and make a _**lot**_ of sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to him before she went to her apartment then hit him over the head and turn his skin into a **lampshade** ...but she wasn't over advertising—nor was Angel smiling evilly so Collins didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true._ So Angel was no Jeffery Dahmer ... obviously.

_ Collins was only afraid Collins's friends would worry for him but Collins wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway!_ Collins joked ...asking , "What if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?"

Meredith-2 …n't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel quickly answered, "You had no money to get Christmas dinner with."

_ _ _Collins replied, "Yeah ...I know._ … Just checking to make sure you're paying attention.**"_ **Angel and Collins walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress ...like usual._ Being led by Angel ...Collins questioned, "Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me?_ You've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho...y'know."

Meredith-3 …T Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel stated, **I walk as a woman due to how I AM a real woman._ When a homophobe comes up to me and says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman...I make it ...rule of thumb ...that I say back, I am a real woman. _I may have been born a man and have the junk of a male but I have put a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels... ... wearing clothes as a woman wears in public **_**too**_**._ ****Collins asks, **_**why am I dressed macho?**_

**_ Angel says, **_**I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine...and I am in my secret identity now.**_**_ It's true ...all of it...I'm a cross-dressing crime fighter ...except for the fighting crime part...of course._ I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times._ It is better for business when I am drumming for spending money...tho…..**

_ By the time that Angel finished talking...she led Collins up the stairs to her building stairwell ...and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**._ **She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that Collins was standing at ... Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**... **Angel had baby-blue polish on Angel's nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel.**_ **Collins heard that the guy that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**._ **Angel then said, **I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya.**

**_ I want you to see!_ I'll be back soon****! _**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**.**_ The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif...incense and an incense-holder was on the desk with music sheets Angel was obviously writing._ Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and Collins saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a samurai blade scabbard holder up against the other wall...and then the door closed.

_Was it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent?_ There was more to Angel than met the eye ... her dreams and hopes—, ... aspirations ...her dislikes and likes._ Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts._ Collins noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building...pretty thick.

_ Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**._ **Angel probably had good looking legs._ … Kind of bossy ...but Collins some sorta liked that from time to time to time from guys that were attractive._ Collins stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds...then looked around at the room he was in.

**_ **Angel said from inside the door, _"_You don't have to stand there literally ...you can sit** down**._ Sit on the bed out in the living room ...not the sofa._ I can throw out the sheets but not the couch!_ I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second._ I'm sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way ...I'm trying to (pronounced FUNG SHWAY) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music._ … Will be right out after I'm changed for support group!"__ H__**m**__**...**__,_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living-room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it._ Collins sat on the edge of the big bed...and tested the bounce a couple of times ...very cushiony._ Finally the wait was over for him and Angel came out and Collins was astonished!

**_ **Collins thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place ...but this was a change**._ **Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat ..., ... high heels ... a wide St. Nick belt, ... and a wig**._ **Angel said, "Like it Collins**?_**Do you think it's cute Collins?"

Meredith-4 …'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 …n't Take No for an Answer

**_ _ _**Collins stared in awe, I love it._ You're going to wear that to group?

_ _ _Angel replied, "Of course I'm going to wear this to support group Collins!_ Don't you get it Collins?_ I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise!_ My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas ...don't you get it Collins?!?"

_ _ _Collins answered, **of course I get it!_ I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment ...and I was going ta' make sure this was all fer me ...not for group or giving presents to friends...that's all.**

Angel caressed Collins's face and replied **I **_**am**_** all for you today hon****ey …..****!**** _**Angel knelt down ...continuing to say, "Now ...let's put some Mercurochrome on your leg._ Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area._ Is Collins' jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? _Good ...now let's put some Mercurochrome on this."

Meredith-6 …Angel Do…

_ _ _Collins said, "What the heck is Mercurochrome?"_ When Angel entered the room a second ago Collins marveled at her...what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band-aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

_ _ _Angel answered, "It's iodine...Mercurochrome is the same as iodine ... just different name...that's all._ This _will_ hurt."

_ _ _Collins by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned._ Collins yelped, "Ouch!"_

Angel stated the fact, "It isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy?"

_ _ _Collins said, "Yeah it is."

**_ _ _**Angel said, **OK ...maybe it is****._ **Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**._ **Angel put a band aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

_ _ _Collins looking at Angel's legs for a while by now ...said, "You've got nice legs."

**_ _ _**Angel said, "Thank you ...you should see them in my zebra stripe tights"._ She got on Collins's lap with Angel's arms around Collins's neck loosely and looked into Collins's brown eyes.

Meredith-7 …N't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Collins asked seriously, "You aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?"

_ _ _Angel ...answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights ...I'm not at least.**"_ **Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue, then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, and made the sound effect, "Tss!"

_ _ __**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fifth ..._**ten**_ P.M—. ...Eastern Standard Time...Collins slides open the studio door._ Collins happily calls out, **Merry Christchmas ... bistchmass-ES****!**

Cohen exclaimed, **14 hours later **_**where**_** were you?!** Cohen grasped him and hugged Collins hard after being gone so long.

_ _ _He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and Collins' back drug down the wall ...hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles ... he called out_**, "**__**Ow-wow-OW**_ wow ow_**!"**_

_ _ _Cohen asked ...concerned, "Are you O.K?!"_

_ _ _Collins answered, **… never been better!**_ ….

Meredith-8 …N't Take No for an Answer

The End

Approx Count 300

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK!

Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

ALEE'S SAD... ... SHORT INTRODUCTION

by

Mark Walter Meredith

December twenty-fourth eight fifty-five PM Eastern Time Standard time ...from here on in ...Alison-Grey-baby sound sad. Why does Aly-Grey-baby sound sad? It is a joke hidden in the play version by Larson (John!) —! Angel Schunard _JUST_ killed the dog Akita** JUST **before Mr. Collins chose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums! You get it already? ... It's frickin' hilarious right?! Larson (John) was a genius at stuff like that! This story happens after Akita swan dived out of Aly-Grey-baby's window into Gracie Mews! What was happening during the beginning of the rock opera song called, RENT! Larson (John) rules over Larson (John's) characters wherever used throughout the universe!

Meredith-2 SAD... ... SHORT INTRODUC …. .

- - -30- - -

Prelude to 'Alee … ': … to Apathy,

by

Mark M.

I fully accepted and learned that I couldn't keep dating young females because it would never work…me …my self would never turn straight. I thought that if I dated young ladies that it made me look straight and that maybe going through getting a girlfriend like all the other guys that eventually things in my mind would click into place and that we would become attracted to young women after a while. Things didn't snap into place like I was some strange geometrically-shaped wood block whom fit into some three D puzzle as I pictured in our brain. We were still attracted to men and were still in denial.

A car door opened …and a fat …rich woman's leg stepped out from the limousine …she was wearing a classy skirt that was brown. She wore stockings. The heels were black. We slowly and cautiously walked over to the open door of the limousine bending low to peer into the dark inside of the back of the car. We gingerly asked, "Yeah …want something"?

She said from the doorway that was partly obscuring her … (the rich woman) … calling out to me, "Dahhling …be a dear? Will you please be a dear…and come over here?" There was a pause and then the woman said I'd like to make a business deal. … . .

- - -30- - -

MID RENT INTERLUDE...ALEE BABY

by

Mark W. Meredith

It was December 24 ...8:55 ...PM ...Eastern Standard Time.

**Allison** sat at the edge of the couch ...slumped down sadly ...sadly enough. Ever since the marriage, **Allison** felt bad and guilty for the scene **Benny Grey-Coffin's** old friends made at the wedding. **Allison** told, Coffin during, the beginning of the after wedding celebration. Allison told Coffin that Coffin might as well give _Coffin's_ friends the news. Coffin should have told Davis, Tom Collins, Cohen and Maureen then, about how Coffin was going to buy. Coffin was deciding to buy the building down the street near the corners of Eleventh St. Coffin was going to buy the building from the old music-publishing factory and also the empty lot next door and that Davis, Maureen and **Cohen** were going to have to say good-by to their little homeless friends that Maureen, Cohen**,** and Davis do pictures about or talk to them or whatever they do.

**Allison** watched some sort-of from afar as Davis looked mad and stern...looking hard at Coffin and then looking at Coffin strangely out of the corner of Davis's eyes silently as if Coffin was crazy and they finally got their chance to speak.** Allison** remembers how Maureen had Maureen's arm around Cohen's shoulder because they were standing there together because sometimes Maureen fawned all over Cohen because he was so smart about electronics. Cohen and Maureen stood there looking like that old cartoon with the short person and the tall man, Mutt and Jeff.  That Amazon stood over Cohen with one arm touching Cohen. Cohen said, Maureen does modern art performances about such a disregarding attitude towards the homeless at times ...how can you say something like that right in front of us Coffin?! What about the ideals you said that you had when the Coffin we thought we knew used to live with us?!

Meredith-2 …LUDE...ALISON BABY

Coffin merely replied "One still has the idealisms one once had of helping poor people like I once was to ...but in a different way. I still believe that that the bums have a right to stay on an empty lot that the owner doesn't do anything with while they get back on their feet. One just believes that the owner of the lot could help the **bums** by telling the bums get off the lot and get a job. I have to help one's self and one's family **first** don't you think?"

Meredith-3 …TERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Davis finally got up the anger up to state this point, "Society won't let them **have** a job! The machine will only allow them rags to survive!"

Coffin simply replied, "Is that my problem?! What does that have to do with me?! The clothes I wear...now that I am making a more comfortable living probably has just as many atoms as rags ...my clothes are just made of rarer atoms that cost! My wearing finer molecules on my atomic structure don't connect my molecular structure of any of those bums ...so why does one blame _**... **_Coffin for their misfortunes? All Coffin is doing is telling the police that those bums are trespassers on my on my lot. All I'm doing is moving the molecules in my mouth in such a way that the police can understand the vibrations coming out of Coffin's throat. All Grey is doing is making vibrating air. Coffin is not to blame for how the Societal Machine is."

Meredith-4 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen said, Coffin...you can break down everything you're doing into math and calculus and scientific explanations and it looks like simple logic until nobody could understand it all you want ...but nothing can change what you're actually doing...destroying people's lives! Coffin you are causing a number of homeless people to scream out in pain! Coffin_**... **_ ...you are stinging people's throats with gas grenades and people's eyes with mace spray and you are too bad a person to care!Coffin_**... **__**...**_then said, "Of course I am a good person because I'm logical ...and logic means I am right. Good means the same as right. I have feelings like anybody. There are times I almost pity bums but being a man of great, character means, taking over and becoming the leader".

Meredith-5 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen then said, "If one can't accept and act upon a simple immutable fact that you can't hurt another human being ...then you are not logical ...it only means that you are not right. It means that you can't listen to the facts... ...it means that Coffin is too stupid to make an informed decision".

Coffin seemed almost to spit out the words like they were poison …I don't believe that I'm stupid. I **will** tell you what I think ...though: I think you all are ignorant.

Meredith-6 …TERLUDE ...ALISON BABY

Collins ...was being the college student, that graduated said, "You don't even know what ignorant means in this case because you're the one being ignorant _in _this case."

Coffin retorted, "You all just are not logical enough. You all know what? You all know what? If you're all going to call me stupid when technically I obviously am not the pack up and leave my wedding. Get up and do a 180 around...leave my father's back yard if you are going to disagree with me again tonight in my own wedding!"

Maureen said, "It's your father-in-law's back yard_**...**_Coffin_**. **_If you want to get people dragged off someone's property then maybe the actual owner should have the guts to tell them to get off_**...**_Coffin."

Meredith-7 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Meredith-8 …LUDE...ALISON BABY

Coffin called back as he walked away to the center of the reception to talk to more important people, **I'M** trying to help people like me when we all lived together in that loft together! I promised that I would follow our dreams and buy that building so that we could have a place to practice modern art, write songs and produce films! There's no money in that ...I have to compromise to follow my dreams. I have plans for us still! Just you wait see! You'll see! You'll see! **Allison** had stood at one of the hors d'oeuvre tables next to the wall of the back of Daddy's house that was white ... **Allison** turned sideways ...pretending that **Allison** wasn't listening to it all.** Allison** suddenly felt very visible to everybody at the reception ...even though **Allison** knew nobody was. **Allison** felt as though the small group of Coffin's old guy-friends were giving **Allison** a dirty ...long stare but knew that they weren't the kind of people to do that.

Meredith-9 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Suddenly...Cohen finally said, "What do you guys say..._** ... **_Coffin says we can stay since we're not going to disagree with him again today anyway. Do we stay?!"

Collin's said, I'm stuffed enough now ...what do you people say. I don't even want to think about food for the rest of the night. I don't want to fill up napkins with food or fill up on food all night when people might be thinking that we're no longer friends of Coffin's and we're just filling up on food because we're poor people.

Meredith-10 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen said I'm stuffed for today ...I could go home.

Davis said, I'm stuffed for tonight. I'll go with you.

Maureen said, I'm stuffed. Let's go. Everybody here is all-old here anyway. We don't want to think about food right now and all we can do is live for the moment ...so let's leave for right now.

Meredith-11 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen said, I'm starting to hate when Coffin is around (fuck!) (That is all shit!). Though ...if only he could show one act of empathy ...one kind act that shows us that Coffin can sympathize with someone in real pain. If only there was some way Coffin could show us that Coffin himself can show us that Coffin has a different life now...but that he still emotionally in contact with us as a real friend. They all eventually began to walk away from the wedding...and from Coffin's life. **Allison** finally came back to the real world from the world of **Allison's** memory. Did **Allison** come between Coffin's friends and Coffin_**? **_Why can't people see when people are trying to help them? Why can't people just be logical and _**just **_**not** feel it when people that live in comfort get angry and throw them off their property for no reason or any reason?! Why can't **bums** just not allow themselves to get angry or sad when comfortable people get angry at them when people who are financially comfortable just get in an angry mood?! Daddy said that it would be hard to help people who are poor...but how could that be? **Allison** thought about how **Allison** didn't believe Daddy when **Allison** was 17 ...so how could **Allison** force **Allison** herself to not believe it now that **Allison** was entering the real world? Why can't **Allison** be that logical now that it's actually happening to **Allison**? Is it true...as some religion says that bad people create their own hell? Are bad things coming back to **Allison**? All of the single frames of the life memories of the picture **Allison** made of **Allison's** life through **Allison's** eyes were fast-forwarding through **Allison's** memories of the poor persons **Allison** had hurt in the real world...along with the guilt, the depression, the sadness, and the anger until it became the crescendo of an insane symphony. Was this irony? It cannot be! **Allison** is a good person ...isn't she?! The insane opera symphony is still racing upward...higher-and-higher until **Allison** only can do one thing ...call the number of the one person **Allison** could admit **Allison** feels guilty** too**. The insane crescendo raises... ...raises ...as **Allison's** fingers fumble at the button-dials of the fancy...old fashioned ...golden telephone and **Allison** quickly brought the receiver over and up to **Allison's** face. **Allison** quickly dialed across the buttons...the number that would bring **Allison** the voice of the one person who knew the same guilt, depression and sadness about kicking poor people off **Allison's** land. This one voice agreed with **Allison** no matter how wrong they both were in this matter. … Was the voice that would keep asking and talking with **Allison** about, "Why don't poor people realize that we are trying to help them"? until they both forgot how wrong they both were in the whole matter. After the other cell phone rang...Allison interrupted the word, hello? **Allison ...**immediately called out, Coffin_**... **_ ...is it you?!

Meredith-12a …LUDE ...ALISON BABY

Meredith-12b …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Coffin finally said to her, **Allison** baby? You sound sad.

- - -30- - -

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? Inspire one by putting a review! Tell one what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
